I dare you to
by kamadi
Summary: a little game of truth and dare.


Author: Kamadi

Title: I dare you to….

Summary: A little game of truth and dare.

Disclaimer: None of the characters, rights etc. belongs to me, this is purely for entertainment!

Author notes: R&R is very much appreciated.

The first clue Grissom got that something was wrong, when he entered the break room was the startled "O, no," and a smothered laugh. Glancing up from his newest entomology magazine he looked straight in the eyes of a startled looking Hodges and the amused face of Greg.

"No way, Sanders no way," A determined Hodges claimed.

Smirking and casting a look at the curious looking Grissom, Greg replied; "You can always choose the truth question if you don't dare.."

Before he could finish the question Hodges spurted forwards, grabbed a by now startled Grissom by his shirt whispered a soft "I'm soooo sorry, please don't fire me" and planted a quick kiss on Grissom mouth before he darted back again.

"…..Can someone please explain this?" Grissom asked, after a moment of stunned silence from his side, studying the red and embarrassed face of Hodges and the barely constrained face of Greg.

"Well you see Griss," Greg started, "we were having our lunch break and we were a bit bored so we decided to play truth or dare…….Hodges choose truth but was to scared to answer the question so he had to do the dare one, and that was…" flashing a grin at Grissom…"to kiss the first person who entered the break room."

"I see, and you are both sure that you are adults?" Grissom asked

"O, come on Griss, it's fun…..as a matter of fact I dare you to do the same?" Greg replied.

"I dare you to kiss the first person who enters the break room, come on Griss it will be….." casting a look at the still red and embarrassed Hodges….."fun."

Grissom was about to refuse and call the two men on their behaviour when he noticed the truly embarrassed Hodges, and he decided that while he did not exactly liked the man he also did not want to see him fired or embarrassed.

Sighing an "Ok," Grissom agreed.

"Great," Greg smiled and listing to the hallway, said "it seems that you don't even have to wait; someone's coming."

And Greg was right, someone was coming footsteps could be heard just outside the break room, but the sounds indicated it was more then one. Taking a deep breath Grissom put his magazine aside and prepared himself to kiss the first person who entered the room. Looking at the door which slowly opened Grissom stepped forward pulling the figure further in the room, not thinking and not looking he pressed his lips against the other one.

Warm lips greeted him, and a taste like vanilla assaulted his senses, vaporizing every intention he had of just planting a kiss and backing away. Instead he intensified the pressure on the lips beneath his own sliding the tip of his tongue around the outline, asking permission to be allowed in. The answer he got was immediate, the lips beneath his own parted willingly allowing Grissom better access, and a much better taste of the vanilla he savoured before.

After what seemed like hours, Grissom realised that he had an audience, and quickly released his hold of the other one. Scanning his audience first ('dammit, he was not afraid to see who he just kissed.'), he noticed the shocked faces. Fearing the worst he slowly turned his eyes towards the person he just kissed, coming face to face with a flushed looking Nick! And behind him a shocked Sara.

Clearing his throat, he casually said "well Greg, Hodges as you can see I completed your challenge, now if you will excuse me."

With those words, Grissom turned and walked past a stunned Nick and a shocked Sara.

Shaking his head, Grissom contemplated that never again he would agree to play truth or dare. Because if he previously thought that dare was the most dangerous one of the two, now he had to worry about the truth. Because if anyone ever asked about his feelings when he kissed Nick during this game he wasn't sure he could answer truthfully that it had been just a game.

The end.


End file.
